wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Orly Taitz
Orly Taitz (sometimes called O RLY by close friends) is a Real American Hero, Citizenship Truther, CA Attorney, Dentist, and Real Estate Agent (the last of which proves we can trust her). She is at the forefront of the movement to uncover the truth that Barack Hussein Obama was not born in America, and no fancy-shmancy, apparently authentic actual American birth certificate will stop her! Her History Contrary to rumors Orly Taitz was not born in the USSR but birthed on America's planet on July 28, 2009 with the sole purpose of appearing on the Colbert Report and bringing down the bear disguised as the US president. Her commie accent is due to nothing more than a birth defect called "Communistaccentism," but my balls assure you, she is a true American. While growing up an an American city, Orly realized that she liked Oarl-y things such as teeth and lying to authority. It was not long before little Taitz became a dentist attorney. When her birth mother of 12 years developed an iron lung, Orly quickly became a black belt and beat the sh*t out of her. After starting anew as a real estate agent, she sold her disabled mother's home for a huge profit. Orly Taitz is currently working full time trying to expose Chairman Comarade Obama for the liberal bear he really is. Life as a Dentist Orly Taitz was a dentist. You can't prove that she wasn't. Her Triumph as a CA Attorney Orly Taitz won election in 2010 to become California's Attorney General. You can't prove she didn't. Her Fortune as a Real Estate Agent and Her Bankruptcy in 2008 Orly Taitz was a very successful real estate agent. You can't prove she wasn't. Her Work Exposing The Citizenship Lie Of Barack Hussein Obama When Orly Taitz noticed that Barack Obama did not speak with the same American accent as her own, she was alarmed. After a brief conversation with her husband, Prince Frédéric von Anhalt, Duke of Saxony, she concluded that Obama could not possibly be an American citizen. Her research, conducted on The Internet, shows conclusively that: * Both parents have to be citizens for their son to be a Real American. It may not be in the constitution. But it is a basic fact taught to every school child growing up with Ms. Taitz in the Soviet Union. *Barack Obama is a socialist Kenyan anti-colonialist, and we must return him to his natural habitat. *Barack Obama might not be white. *Barack Obama will bring back Mutton Chops *Barack Obama is actually Chester A Stalin Update: Orly Taitz finds Obama's Kenyan Birth Certificate! *SHOCKING NEWS: Orly Taitz finds Obama's Birth Certificate! Taitz did what WND and Freerepublic failed to do after so many months, to find his Kenyan Birth Certificate! And it only took her a few weeks! She is that good!!! *Australian Birth Certificate is the fake one! Taitz: "There is no Bomford!" *Orly Taitz to Present Fake Real Kenyan Birth Certificate; the burden of proof is on Obama! Birthers distance themselves from Orly *California Court Tosses Fake Kenyan Birth Certificate and Inform Orly Taitz That She is Fucking Done Professionally Activist Court Denies Orly Taitz's Day in Court!!!! Emergency Update!!! An activist commie-loving bear worshiper corrupt judge has threatened to arrest Orly Taitz if she doesnt stop pursuing the truth!! But fear not! Orly Taitz is a Real Patriot and she wont stop until the truthiness is set free! Emergency Update 2!!!! Terrible News!!! Orly Taitz's client has just fired Orly Taitz for being an incompetent selfish lawyer an... false alarm, we have evidence to suggest that the Obama administration is attempting to derail Orly Taitz's case by falsely distributing forge letters filled with slander as an attempt to cause distrust and disruption between Orly Taitz and her client... nice try commie mooslim hippies. Emergency Update 3!!!! Wonderful news!! Orly Taitz has just recently found evidence of a conspiracy to obstruct America's justice!! The evidence seems to suggest that the activist judge presiding the case may had been paid off to throw out the case! Finally, we will have justice! Emergency Update 4!!!! Not only will Orly Taitz will challenge the libural activist judge, but she refuses to buy her freedom bribe the justices by perpetuating a corrupt system!!! Fight the Machine, Mrs Orly!! July 29, 2009: As Citizenship Truther Expert in The Colbert Report *Orly Taitz meets Stephen Colbert August 3, 2009: As Citizenship Truther Exper in MSNBC January 2012: The END of Obama's Reign of Terror!! Victory at last! We are told Obama will be deposed soon! Politics According with sources there is a great chance that Orly Taitz could win Secretary of State and soon the Presidency after that! If the Governor of Alaska can could win the Presidency, why not a Secretary of State? Update 6/9/2010 I am sadden to report that Orly Taitz lost the primary, sources suspect foul play and fraud Taitz will spend more time hunting down the Mooslim's birth certificate, such job is time consuming and she wont be able to do it while she is running this awesome country! Citizenship Truther to Take Case on Congress I have some good news, one of our citizen truther is in a position of power in which he can now inform the legislative body of the mooslim threat, only he can help us end the mooslim tyranny. Her BFFs *Michele Bachmann Her Enemies In her quest to expose the usurper Obama, Orly Taitz has made many enemies: Bears from across the globe, including Winnie the Pooh, Smokey, Paddington, Fozzie, Yogi, BooBoo, and the YouTube celebrity bear who fell from a tree, have denounced Orly Taitz's anti-bear crusade. Orly Taitz also counts George Soros among her enemies for allegedly hiring Dan Lacey, a Minnesota artist, to paint pictures of her giving birth to pancakes. *Dan Lacey, pancake artist Soros is also believed to sponsor The Fogbow, a forum of bears and bloggers who have dedicated their lives to dissecting Orly's every word (even the nonintelligible ones). Soros hosts the annual Fogbow retreat, where members convene to discuss new ways to discuss Orly Taitz. Other enemies include defeated Colorado state senate candidate John Sampson, who was a beloved witness before joining Sheriff Arpaio's Cold Case Posse and refusing to testify in any of her "meellions of cases"; Chris Matthews, who called for Orly Taitz to be burned at the stake; and an Indiana radio host who made fun of her when she called into his show disguised as a woman named Lena with the same voice, accent, and views as Orly Taitz. Her worst enemy is her hair, which flies into a rage of its own during court hearings, so that she leaves each encounter with her over-peroxided locks snarled atop her head. Orly Taitz's Top Honors 2009 GMILF of the Year 2010 GMILF of the Year *Orly Taitz to Receive "Honorary Thatchers" Now That's Ballsy! Ode To Taitz There was an old birther named Taitz And Barack, you’re the one that she haitz She’s just dyin’ to send ya On a one-way to Kenya She’s as loony as Old Norman Bates See Also *Citizenship Truther *David Jeffrey Bomford External Tubes *Orly Taitz exposes the liberal bias in The Daily Show *MSNBC bullies Orly Taitz! *Create your own Kenyan Australian Birth Certificate *TPM assaults Orly Taitz *Orly Taitz music career *Orly Taitz continues her fight for freedom *Orly Taitz to take case to the Supreme Court! California's court *Orly Taitz being bullied by the mooslim in the series of tubes! *Orly Taitz makes a profound argument. She could win case! *Orly Taitz defies Activist Hippie Judge! *Orly Taitz: The Wymun, The Legend, and The Truthiness *Crime Fighter and Adventurer Orly Taitz discovers Wonderland *Orly continues to defy corrupt system *un-american traitor picks fight with Fox News and Papa Bear Real American Hero and Citizenship Truther wages war against un-american news media and un-american bear NOTHING TO SEE! MOVING ON! *Orly Taiz commits perjury discovers the truth! Nation shocked! *Orly Taitz being blackmailed! *Orly Taitz needs your help! Quick, send money! *Activist Judge blackmails ORLY! *Orly Taitz appeals to Real Judges for help *Taitz to have her day in court *Activist Judge refuses to listen to America's only hope *Obama you fool! We got you now! *Our Majesty to accept new crown and title *Citizenship Truther to continue fight for truthiness *Judge insults Patriot and Hero!